The operation of an electric power hand tool is usually controlled by an on-off switch. As power hand tools would inevitably be subject to impact during arduous handling, care should be taken not to cause the switch to be turned on unintentionally, which may otherwise result in an accident. Most existing switches used in this field are not sufficiently robust.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved on-off switch of this type.